mlp_fim_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Industries
Terror industries Characters: • Andrew (real name deathblack) (terror industries CEO and hater of rainbow dash) • Rick (based off SRick91) • Glaze (wooden toaster) • Rainbow dash (rainbow factory version) • H8_seed • Mayberry (see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W6xHcnUszs) • Brony dance party (name will be shortened in this fanfic) • Bloody wing (extra-canonical character) • Dr atmosphere • Pain system (scientist at factory) • H8_seed v2.0 (remember the final seconds in awoken?) DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any recognised characters or plotlines. I only own Andrew, pain system, fyre flicker and bloody wing. Anyhow, enjoy the fan fiction! (An alternate version of the rainbow factory PMV song variants (and there are many) in which a pony sends each of the factory officials to a death trap, alternate version of the factory. Welcome to terror industries. Who will survive? Will anyone make it out? Why did this happen? Find out in this fanfic) Chapter one: terror industries ‘Yet with all great things comes a great responsibility With ours being Andrew’s mind stability’ terror industries motto excerpt “Each of you have been found guilty of operating a murder factory” the powerful voice of an armoured stallion boomed “so I am sending you to hell in equestria” A bright flash went off, and rainbow dash, glaze, rick, atmosphere and several others found themselves in a room were a sign read ‘Welcome to the death factory, mules! In here, your fears and terrors come true In here, no pony gets through In here, welcome to your doom Anyway, you need to try and find the way out of here, you are the prey and we are the hunters. Fail to get out, or if we catch you, we’ll feed ya to the Pegasus device (model Ω). Good luck. -signed, Andrew Rainbow dash swore quietly and said “alright, why don’t we split up?” “Yeah, then they can just pick us off one-by-one” responded a bitter-looking pink pony with darker parts of coat on her. Without warning, a group of battle-armoured ponies ran in and seized one of the mares, dragging her away as the leader snarled “start running now.” Rainbow and the others instantly belted it, running as fast as possible… Elsewhere in the factory Andrew, a grey stallion with a black and red mane stood watching with relish as his men strapped the mare worker onto the chrome board, ignoring the pleads of the mare. Andrew looked at the profile and read it aloud to his friends, bloody wing and grinding gear “Name: Mayberry Occupation: rainbow factory worker Classification: technically Pegasus, though her wings are metal Interesting fact: wings are metal implants Action: torture and harvest spectra, dispose of body with the Pegasus device Special note: this bitch was one of the first we caught. Took her by surprise and I made her a personal target, due to the fact that one of my sisters was murdered in her factory. Make the death nice and slow. – squad 123 commander, wrecked mind” Instantly, scanners mapped out each limb and then blades whipped down, neatly severing each limb as an anguished scream of agony came from the pony, yet more was to come…. Two needles, one with adrenaline and the other for colour draining stabbed her in the chest, keeping her alive and in endless amounts of pain as the true horror began. Andrew turned and spoke to his friend, bloody wing and growled “Ah, progress is beautiful isn’t it?” “Yup! The latest Pegasus device can keep them alive, extract maximum spectra AND completely dispose of the body all in 1!” bloody wing responded, his severely mangled wings (due to an accident in the Pegasus device model: theta) having earned him his nickname. Grinding gear, known for his work on Pegasus devoice model gamma then added “oh, and we have two projects that you can approve. Project alpha lets us improve needle drainage speed, project epsilon will allow us to create mechanical workers” “Begin project alpha, due to the fact that if epsilon was used, machines could never match the skill of our most experienced members after all, fyre flicker, hyper flicker and pain system managed to dispose of nearly 30 per month. Epsilon would probably be like 20 a month, so maybe another time.” Meanwhile, Mayberry was still alive, though in agony as the last of her colour was drained from her battered body, the locks disengaged and sent the barely alive pony into a set of gears, rending the body and sending spectra spewing into the vats as bones were crunched, skin ripped and finally, she died, knowing death between the crunching gears of the device Instantly, Andrew felt the need to kill, the hunger to slay….calmly, he turned and trotted off down a corridor where two guards were guarding two ponies. One was a grey stallion with blonde hair and metal wings. The other was a red Pegasus whom was called Dr Atmosphere. Andrew looked at them and grimly said “you are both guilty of many murders, but I offer you a chance at redemption.” His features softened, but only very slightly as he continued “if you join terror industries, and help us kill the remaining members of the rainbow factory, then you get a job, life and vengeance.” Saying ‘vengeance’ with an edge in his voice at the grey Pegasus. “You must be out of your mind! There’s no way I’m joining with y...” atmosphere was silenced as a gunshot pierced the air, smashing into his heart. “Feed that garbage into the device, or send it down to our bio-research division.” Andrew’s cold voice rang out like the gunshot had in the air of the room. Turning to the grey Pegasus he said “I hope you won’t make the same mistake as that twit…” Chapter 2: joining forces ‘How you ask, was I up to the task? To which the answer is this vengeful facility.’ – Motto excerpt The grey Pegasus slowly said “alright….I’ll join with you” Andrew smiled for the first time in a while as he spoke “glad to hear it. Anyway, follow me and I’ll let the other staff know so they don’t try to kill you on sight” As they both headed off down the corridor, Andrew asked “so whats your name anyway?” “H8_seed” replied the grey Pegasus. Andrew grinned and said “my name’s deathblack, but I use the name Andrew so I don’t make targets suspicious” Later, they finally reached a huge control room, ponies were rushing about all over the place and a dark blue pony with a black lab coat, metal wings and a mane similar to that of glaze came over and asked in a battle-worn voice “so who’s this? Another recruit?” “yup. His name’s H8_seed and from what I know of his background, he was a worker at the rainbow factory, till he broke out. (see awoken if you don’t know about this)” deathblack then added “oh, and don’t go easy on him, Dr System.” “I told you not to call me that… its pain system… anyway, follow me H8 and I’ll teach ya the basics of what we do here.”H8 walked off with pain system and as they walked toward a corridor labelled ‘training course’ he said “since you are new here, you can be trained as one of the following: device worker, lab assistant, guard or hunter. The device worker’s jobs are to throw the captured rainbow factory members into the device or torture those you ESPECIALLY hate. Lab ones mix the spectra that we extract, guards are the ones who guard the holding cells and captives. Hunters however are the ones who get armed up and hunt down the factory workers that we have released into the factory. Just then, a red Pegasus with the traditional lab coat and metal wings arrived. He had a green and brown mane and his lab coat had a tag on it that read ‘fyre flicker, hunter squad 213 captain’ Instantly, pain system asked “any news on the status of those damn factory officials?” “ yup, we’ve managed to catch 5 of the 20 or so that we let in. 2 killed on the spot, 1 sent to the bio-research division as a subject and 2 fed into the Pegasus device” replied flicker. Chapter 3: the hunters and the hunted ‘in terror industries…where your fears and terrors come true! In terror industries… where no soul has ever gotten through In terror industries… welcome to your doom…’ – motto excerpt Rainbow and the remaining ponies were on the run as she thought “how longer can we run? So far we’ve lost Mayberry, atmosphere, hell; we’ve even lost H8 ….how many more? How many more have to die so we can escape this hellhole?” Still, little did she know that a hunting party was already zeroing in on her little group. “alright guys, this lot have RD with them, and remember, NO FUCKING UP. RD MUST BE TAKEN ALIVE. ADDITIONAL ONES SHOULD BE CAPTURED IF POSSIBLE. Am I understood?” the hissed voice of steel leg, group 345’s commander, said to his teammates, salted wound, eyeball muncher and broken heart all bitterly responded “yes sir” “let’s go!” hissed steel and, with a cacophony of yells, war cries and swear words they came running at the group, they had the names of them: dance party*, storm cloud, rainbow dash (well EVERYPONY knows her), glaze and rick. *dance party is this particular fan fiction’s shortened name for brony dance party Back at the control room, Andrew was looking over the status of each target Mayberry: deceased Dr Atmosphere: dead Hyper flicker: being trained to be one of us Mr Ponytastic: one of us Cloud trail: alive Rainbow dash: alive Etc. Deathblack finally turned away and walked toward his private armoury, where he donned his diamond armour, its symbol of a crimson skull within a red gear glinting as it was donned. He picked up his chainsaw and sledgehammer, nails, flamethrower, pistol ,all his weapons…he gave off a small smile as he read the words inscribed on his saw: ‘squad 23: never forget, never forgive’ Deathblack pov In the past, I’d been a member of squad 22, we were the elite of the generation and the most savage and brutal that there was to offer… sadly, I’m the only living member… iron heart, lost mind , cloud sweeper… they were killed when those damn bastards in the rainbow factory ambushed us… RD killed mind when he tried to buy us some time to get cloud to safety…. I sigh as I remember it. FLASHBACK “C’mon cloud, don’t leave me!” I’d begged him not to die as he bled out from the wound that they’d given him. “It… it’s too late Andrew, I’ve lost too much blood….. do me a favour…” he broke off coughing as he entered his last moments before saying his last words “kill rainbow dash…” then his pulse faded and his hoof went limp. That was when I swore vengeance…it turned me into the psychopathic killer that I am today, and it made my sanity collapse… Flashback ends “Still” I think as I chuckle to myself “me becoming a killer, it made rainbow choose the path to her doom” I stroll out into the control room where I meet with squad 44 consisting of skyblack, crimson darkness, ponytastic and hyper flicker. We all grin as I say “get your weapons ready….we’re going on a killing spree….” Chapter 4: unleash the psycho within… ‘I did my best to block out those screams But they’re haunting me in my dreams I don’t give a shit; don’t let them stop!’ –an evidence of Andrew’s loss of his mind I grimly smile as I say “all units operation… OH FUCK THIS! ALL FORCES FUCKING GO! I WANT RAINBOW’S HEAD ON A MOTHERFUCKING PLATTER, GOT IT!?!” Sorry about that, I just lost control… that piss-head group of assholes just wiped out squad 23.going psycho in the middle of an afternoon…the fucking stress is no good with my high blood pressure. Still, due to this it literally allows me to have near-flammable burning blood, usable by me shedding my own blood*. *just like resident evil! The last message we got from 23 was “this is broken calling in! We’re in deep shit sir! Salted and steel are both dead, and I’ve had to put muncher out of his misery. I’m bleeding heavily and I doubt I’ll be able to survive. Avenge us please…” then I heard the sound of bone cracking, his scream and the transmission just cut off… I head out and check the status, smirking violently when I see that only 4 ponies are alive: rick, dance party, RD and glaze. “Good” I think “they saved my most longed-for enemies for me”. Eventually, I find them and say “no more games, no more chasing. I curse the name of the one behind it all, rainbow dash, TIME FOR YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING DIE!” Steam practically emerges from my nostrils as I charge with only one thought in my deranged brain: kill rainbow! I slash open my vein and send a stream of boiling blood into her face, severely scalding her face before I shut my vein and growl “some things you destroy cannot be rebuilt… the broken hearts, the broken minds….. The lost sanity….. H8 realised that he’d die if he stayed with you, so he joined us” and now…..now I finally feel a great weight being lifted from my heart as rainbow’s throat is sliced wide open. I kick the remaining ponies into the Pegasus device and I shed a tear at the feeling I am feeling… I feel…happiness….sorrow……love? I finally shed a final tear as I have completed my mission that I started when my sister was murdered in the rainbow factory, when I set out to avenge mind, cloud, steel….. I’ve finally done it.as I cradle the nearby body of broken heart I say “be at peace, son of factory squad 23” I turn to my nearby brother, pain system and say “ we’ve finally done it…. And I’m glad you’re still with me.”…. Author: that was…fucking beautiful…anyway, read my new series ‘death battles’! This is beserker0993, over an out!